Kingdom Hearts: Creatures Like Us
by HysrogenH03
Summary: Vanitas Rue. The mystery agent, the captain of the Force. rebel, disliked, feared, lost. Stuck working minimum wage for the loss of his love, Vanitas Takes on the help of 17 year old Ella Marie to find the Underground, find her killer, and take back what was his.
1. Entry 0

_Re-upload Creatures Like us_

The relationship between us, really, is complicated. For one, I, Vanitas Rue, had seen better days. At the ripe age of twenty three, still kicking ass in the frontline, still hungover on an ex. I had seen better days.

To most of you starters, Welcome. I've been planning, starting and writing out so many things that I can barely understand anymore. Every story, every case, every. Little. Detail. each one, like soldiers waiting to die, lined up before and after, one by one...

I feel like I had lost my mind.

My key to personal success? Gone. My job? Still there. The only thing I can do is wait, watch, listen and pray. Pray that one day, she'll come home safe and sound again. Pray that the world isn't going to fall to pieces, between me, my force, and the drugged cartels running the Underground. Pray, for the love of god, pray...that I find her. her face, her skin, her scent still stuck so close to my mind, so far from my reach, that it wasn't funny anymore. Shaking, sweating, cursing profusely, I know I have lost myself.

I had seen better days.

For those days, I can barely remember, but what I remember, and why, exactly I do, is no longer the question.

I had seen better days, and I am not getting better.


	2. Entry 1

September 21st, 2117. 4:34 A.M. 30 Degrees Celsius.

Today's case went out in a bash. The bust went well, but we didn't find anything we actually needed to shut it down completely. Only the cartel, and his accomplice. An empty warehouse. I feel as if we were stiffed. He wasn't there after all, like the phone call said.

We're getting nowhere with any of these cases. Thousands of complaints, rafts and assault charges leading nowhere, along with drug trafficking, sexual assault on a widespread basis, and barely the scrap of evidence to actually send him away. I'm half tempted to find the man and kill him myself.

Jane told me that she was going to try her best to dutifully finish the rest of the case, and that I should go home and 'rest'. She batted her purple eyelids pleadingly and said it in her best motherly tone, yet no matter how hard she can try, I'm here to stay put for the rest of the night.

I was, and I will never, get anywhere in this case.

Mister J gave me another case to work on instead, to keep my mind off of _her._ I already read it through a thousand times, and none of it seemed the least bit interesting to me. Maybe if I do, in fact, get some sleep, I can crack it right open into the middle, plunge headfirst and finish this so I can continue working on t _hat one_. I can't let Jane do all of the dirty work.

The case Is simple. A set of books bound by human leather locked up on a shelf in a research facility hidden deep below the Chamber went missing the other night. The lock was busted and torn from many attempts to break into it, and instead of evidence or DNA, there were just darkly remains of whoever was left to guard them. A murder, a stolen set, and the best part? Each book contained forbidden material.

One held some sort of formula for a bomb, another forbidden material. Nasty stuff that can blind you. I've seen those books up close before on another mission, and they're not a pretty sight.

"Oh, Mister Rue, you don't wanna touch those!" Jane had repeatedly said to me a thousand times each time I tried to open one. "They're cursed, they're forbidden, they'll give you one eye!" Same things each time. The thing is, I already know that. Sometimes, they can hold crucial information. My favorite book out of the set, a dark leathery brown, is the most violent out of all of them. It tells me the layout of the old, new and to come of the city. It helps, for the most part, but it doesn't have any information about the Underground. I've already checked.

Those books are kept in a deep, locked chamber. Cameras, guards, the works. 24/7. All day, all night shifts. For someone to bust in and take some of the most protected books on this world, must have needed them for something bigger.

Thankfully, those books have a heavy chemical footprint. If I can get into the research lab, (By that, I mean break in, like usual.) I can run some tests on those little indiscriminate racks of evidence that I've taken from the scene. Maybe I can trace it back to a certain location somewhere in the database, although it's a tricky thing to track. All I know, is that I just want to get this over and done with. Just to be back on track on finding her.

 _Log out: Vanitas Rue_


	3. Entry 2

September 21st, 2117. 9:18 A.M. 20 Degrees Celsius.

I think I have some results finally. I ran the evidence underneath the lab tester, and I found it's footprint. Instead of being where I'd hope it would be, It's inside a catholic school almost ten miles away.

I planned on going there elater tonight, when everyone's gone from the school grounds, but unfortunately, It's damn near impossible to get inside. I looked up it's history, and it's not good.

The school was used as an asylum back about thirty years ago, but not for mental patients. I'll explain later what the word means, but this school once housed, trained, raised and bred thousands of Perfections back when the war was immenent. I showed Jane already, and she both shared excitement, yet fear.

Her and her yellow personality. For her tiny nature, she can take down a criminal twice as large as her. She had guts, but possibly not enough to tackle this case alone beside a dangerous psychopath. I knew she knew my history, and I know she reviewed my own case. It was blacklisted, but it didn't stop her. Ever since then, she's kept an eye on me and my wrists.

I can still see those scars.

* * *

 _6:30 PM._

Another bust. Jane and I visited the school, got a tour, and did a bit of private investigating, but nothing turned up. The chemical footprint became old, and now theres nothing else to look for. I keep rereading the case details, but it's all a dead end. Boss was right, This would keep me busy for a while. I just wanted to finish this up. I was so close to cracking the other open...

Jane is keeping an heavy eye on me. I can see it from the corner of my own eyesight. I asked her a thousand times why she likes to watch me, and she merely replied "You're an interesting person, Mister Rue. Why wouldn't I?" Even from the glass pane between our offices, it won't stop her from trying. I even pushed down those brown dust stained blinds between us, but I still feel a pair of wary eyes on me.

The sky's turning dark again, just like this morning. I've been at work for almost twenty four hours, and I'm not going home anytime soon. The dark circles under my eyes have never been darker. I know that Boss will make me go home eventually, but after all, I still have so much to look for. before I go home tonight, I'll stop by the lab before I visit Axel. He is the last of my friends that survived with me through the bad times.

* * *

 _9:10_

The chemical footprint picked back up again. This time, it's moved from the school to the other side of town. I don't know his distinct it really is, but all I know is that it ends before the Warden. if I think what it really could be, I could have just found the entrance to the Warden is an abandoned district that was home to perfections way back when.

I totally forgot to tell you who and what they are.

Alright. Perfections, they aren't easy to explain. The only thing I can describe them as is a superficial human being. The Council, the owners who run the city I live in, have other ideas.

Perfections are, or was, a superficial being. They were born inside artificial wombs with egg cells scraped from the inside of living women who donated their bodies to science or some shit. They were bred to be perfect. height, weight, looks, personality, even training. They grew up, somehow, perfect, like normal human beings. I think it's a special gene that they created a long time ago and bred it to use it for war purposes. They were easily made, easily trainable, intelligent, and they lacked what humans had: A conscious mind, pain and emotion. the perfect soldiers, perfectly disposable and easily tamed.

After the war, they killed off the remaining Perfections, and instead a turnabout was made. They created another gene to co-exist with their modified minds, creating a home-breed of Perfections for home usage. They could cook, clean, take care of children or be your best friend. They looked exactly like humans, aside from the barcodes inlaid into their skin on the nape of their neck. The first line came out, and everyone absolutely loved how they acted, as an independent being. As more and more people opened up to them, more options came about for parents who couldn't have children of their own. Eventually, Perfections became a right, a citizen of the city. They were people too, and they were treated as one. Being open minded, though, people soon began to fear the worst.

Nothing bad really happened shortly after, though, but there was a fatal flaw.

That gene they created, the one that made them so violent in the first place, took over the co-exsting gene. overnight, they all became their old selves, and viewed humanity as demeaning and parasitic.

One by one, the Perfections and humanity fought side by side, picking off each one. it caused widespread panic, fear and overall death. Perfections ran the streets, running humanity into the doors of their homes, no longer safe. Their families fearing those who raised them. They declared war on us, and we thought it was the end. It only ended a few weeks later, after the Creator gave their labs over to the Council, which administrated an Automatic Shutdown, caused by that barcode.

Every single Perfection was destroyed, and the lab was burnt. No more perfections, no more mess. The bloodshed caused by the ruling gene was erased, and humanity never forgot what happened.

That was almost seventeen years ago. I was barely old enough to remember it, but all I can remember is my own. I remember those labs, and I remember it burning.

The Warden was declared off limits, an old part of town that was run by previous Perfections. No one dares enter it, for fear of criminal acts or the Perfections themselves. it would be the perfect place to hide an entrance.

Tomorrow, I'll plan on jane and I exploring it a bit further than what we previously had. We had a pardon from the Council, which spared our records. I just hope it isn't a false lead. At least one of the books could turn up. I can only hope.

 _Log Out: Vanitas Rue._


	4. Entry 3

September 21st, 2117. 9:18 A.M. 20 Degrees Celsius.

I think I have some results finally. I ran the evidence underneath the lab tester, and I found it's footprint. Instead of being where I'd hope it would be, It's inside a catholic school almost ten miles away.

I planned on going there elater tonight, when everyone's gone from the school grounds, but unfortunately, It's damn near impossible to get inside. I looked up it's history, and it's not good.

The school was used as an asylum back about thirty years ago, but not for mental patients. I'll explain later what the word means, but this school once housed, trained, raised and bred thousands of Perfections back when the war was immenent. I showed Jane already, and she both shared excitement, yet fear.

Her and her yellow personality. For her tiny nature, she can take down a criminal twice as large as her. She had guts, but possibly not enough to tackle this case alone beside a dangerous psychopath. I knew she knew my history, and I know she reviewed my own case. It was blacklisted, but it didn't stop her. Ever since then, she's kept an eye on me and my wrists.

I can still see those scars.

* * *

 _6:30 PM._

Another bust. Jane and I visited the school, got a tour, and did a bit of private investigating, but nothing turned up. The chemical footprint became old, and now theres nothing else to look for. I keep rereading the case details, but it's all a dead end. Boss was right, This would keep me busy for a while. I just wanted to finish this up. I was so close to cracking the other open...

Jane is keeping an heavy eye on me. I can see it from the corner of my own eyesight. I asked her a thousand times why she likes to watch me, and she merely replied "You're an interesting person, Mister Rue. Why wouldn't I?" Even from the glass pane between our offices, it won't stop her from trying. I even pushed down those brown dust stained blinds between us, but I still feel a pair of wary eyes on me.

The sky's turning dark again, just like this morning. I've been at work for almost twenty four hours, and I'm not going home anytime soon. The dark circles under my eyes have never been darker. I know that Boss will make me go home eventually, but after all, I still have so much to look for. before I go home tonight, I'll stop by the lab before I visit Axel. He is the last of my friends that survived with me through the bad times.

* * *

 _9:10_

The chemical footprint picked back up again. This time, it's moved from the school to the other side of town. I don't know his distinct it really is, but all I know is that it ends before the Warden. if I think what it really could be, I could have just found the entrance to the Warden is an abandoned district that was home to perfections way back when.

I totally forgot to tell you who and what they are.

Alright. Perfections, they aren't easy to explain. The only thing I can describe them as is a superficial human being. The Council, the owners who run the city I live in, have other ideas.

Perfections are, or was, a superficial being. They were born inside artificial wombs with egg cells scraped from the inside of living women who donated their bodies to science or some shit. They were bred to be perfect. height, weight, looks, personality, even training. They grew up, somehow, perfect, like normal human beings. I think it's a special gene that they created a long time ago and bred it to use it for war purposes. They were easily made, easily trainable, intelligent, and they lacked what humans had: A conscious mind, pain and emotion. the perfect soldiers, perfectly disposable and easily tamed.

After the war, they killed off the remaining Perfections, and instead a turnabout was made. They created another gene to co-exist with their modified minds, creating a home-breed of Perfections for home usage. They could cook, clean, take care of children or be your best friend. They looked exactly like humans, aside from the barcodes inlaid into their skin on the nape of their neck. The first line came out, and everyone absolutely loved how they acted, as an independent being. As more and more people opened up to them, more options came about for parents who couldn't have children of their own. Eventually, Perfections became a right, a citizen of the city. They were people too, and they were treated as one. Being open minded, though, people soon began to fear the worst.

Nothing bad really happened shortly after, though, but there was a fatal flaw.

That gene they created, the one that made them so violent in the first place, took over the co-exsting gene. overnight, they all became their old selves, and viewed humanity as demeaning and parasitic.

One by one, the Perfections and humanity fought side by side, picking off each one. it caused widespread panic, fear and overall death. Perfections ran the streets, running humanity into the doors of their homes, no longer safe. Their families fearing those who raised them. They declared war on us, and we thought it was the end. It only ended a few weeks later, after the Creator gave their labs over to the Council, which administrated an Automatic Shutdown, caused by that barcode.

Every single Perfection was destroyed, and the lab was burnt. No more perfections, no more mess. The bloodshed caused by the ruling gene was erased, and humanity never forgot what happened.

That was almost seventeen years ago. I was barely old enough to remember it, but all I can remember is my own. I remember those labs, and I remember it burning.

The Warden was declared off limits, an old part of town that was run by previous Perfections. No one dares enter it, for fear of criminal acts or the Perfections themselves. it would be the perfect place to hide an entrance.

Tomorrow, I'll plan on jane and I exploring it a bit further than what we previously had. We had a pardon from the Council, which spared our records. I just hope it isn't a false lead. At least one of the books could turn up. I can only hope.

 _Log Out: Vanitas Rue._


	5. Entry 4

September 25th, 2117. 9:23 A.M. 30 Degrees Celsius.

I found one! Dear lord, I found one! I found the second novel! It was inside the Warden! I knew it, i knew it was in there!

Whoever took those books can go inside the warden. That means that if other people can, then it'd be the perfect place to hide an entrance! I think I've finally found it!

* * *

1:13 P.M

Nevermind. The entrance isn't inside the warden. I looked at every wall, every door, every corner. For such a small place, it held no avail to a secret entrance opening. I've given up and sat there for another hour in defeat, as Jane tried to get me up to look more. As much as her encouragement held to no response, she didn't give up until I gave into her will by force.

The novel was held inside a destroyed structure, heavily damaged by rain and wind. A tipped school desk hid the book perfectly from such things, so much more that it protected the leather binding around it. If it were to be exposed to the elements, it would rot and flake. It was still morbidly soft.

The school desk was new, like brand new as well.

I can't trace it back, and all I can do is set it back rightist up and figure this out myself. I just want to get back to working on that other case so badly. My fingers itched to read her files again, to see her face, those photos. Those last moments alive, and she was lost somewhere.

It was my fault.

* * *

2:40 P.M

We took another visit to the school, and apparently one of their new school desks installed on the fourth floor went missing three days ago. I wonder what else had gone.

We decided to bring it back, (With some difficulty, swearing and toe stubs,) But at least they were grateful. I watched them install it into a classroom. I'm sure the student who lost it would love to have their window seat back.

Now, for the rest of the books, the clues went dry, as I can only find one out of the five stored away.

After I had a quick smoke break, I went digging around the bottom of the school administration building for more information, (Without the warrant, it proved to be a lot harder than usual) Student records, criminal history, and of course, my jackpot.

Kanpeki High school was indeed homes for thousands of breeding, training and catholic Perfections. What I was hoping for, happened. I read it all. The school opened back for public use, and instead they filtered it out seventeen years ago of perfections among actual students. The problem is, they've mistakenly left so many lost in the rabble of the crowd, that now since the genes passed, it's in almost every kid here. A close knit community, a boarded off basement, and about 20% of perfections genes inside of schoolchildren. Fortunately, no pure-breeds. That'd be a disaster.

Even so, Jane and I decided to do some blood tests on the actual student population and some of their parents who also graduated from that school. Either that, or report the findings to The Council, and I don't want my sudden fun finding to end quite yet. I have to get permission from Mister J, but that'll be as easy as getting a pass.

Sadly, I have started working on both cases at once. Hers, and those books. On one hand, it's driving me crazy, on the other, I want to find them both, well and...alive.

It's time to head home, clock out and hopefully, I'll crash on the way. I don't want to live another day like this. Goodbye, for now.

* * *

 _Log Out: Vanitas Akuma._

* * *

 _Log in: Vanitas Akuma_

 _July 3rd. 2115. 4:19 P.M._

 _I can still remember those eyes, those beautiful grey eyes staring back at me, making me feel pure although I still had his blood on my hands. my hands were wrapped in those shiny black bows, my only jacket soaked in crimson. Her eyes, her pleading eyes held wisdom to me, and all I could do was stare._

 _"What'd you do to him," She choked out. "What happened?"_

 _"He was a bad man, but no more." I replied coldly. I scared her. I felt as if I was a monster. I wanted to get as far away from her as possible._

 _"What did he do?" She asked again. I could only look at the mess I've made. "Perfection." One word, that's all I needed. To most, it would summarize why I had done what I did but to her, it made her fear me even more._

 _I can still hear her voice quiver. How I loved to hear them shake. The way they quivered, the way they screamed. It gave me goosebumps._

 _Those eyes wouldn't stop staring at me. Grey, cold, fear._

 _She made me regret being what I was. I could not do anything to stop those eyes. I had to live up to my name, the name that my master had given me so long ago, before the world went to shit. I had to be prepared. I had to be vigilant. I can not stop and fall in love._

 _trapped in a corner, she slowly made her way around me, although I didn't even bother to mark her moves with my own. In the opposite end, a ragtag child._

 _She, as well, had the prettiest color of eyes. Green, almost in the perfections way, yet her eyes held light and escape, not sorrow. I remember those even clearer. They both didn't match, I had assumed different fathers, but as she cradled that child in her arms, it made me stop to think._

 _Humanity had created me, bleeding and crying straight from a womb, an artificial one at that. I was made with that same exact gene people feared, and the only difference I made?_

 _My eyes were stained with rot._

 _I am Vanitas Akuma, a direct DNA descendant of the original beholder of the name Vanitas once had. I possess his abilities, his looks, his body, his strength. His voice, as well as my own. I am to act, speak, and think like the original, following the will bent of a master._

 _If it weren't for that ragstag child, they'd both be dead._

 _They'd both be dead, by a true perfection._


End file.
